


Calming the Storm within

by SanguineHope



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen Rutherford Fluff, F/M, Fear, Worry, doubts, selflessness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanguineHope/pseuds/SanguineHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen sitting with Nesira after she traveled through the frost back mountains, all of them waiting for her to wake up. Cullen most of all doesn't leave her side for a lnog period of time, only leaving when /absolutely/ necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calming the Storm within

      Nesira was cold to the touch, she felt as if snow had become her natural feel and it nerved Cullen to the bone. The woman wasn't this cold, she was a warm ray of sunshine for all of Haven, or well, the people who use to live in Haven. Now they rested in the middle of the mountains, safe for now as no one had followed their lead. Everyone waited for news on the Herald. She was unconscious on a cot, covering in the warmest blanket Cullen could find, doing anything to try and help her.

      He hated this helpless feeling, as if nothing he did mattered. He swore he could hear the cackle of 'fears' laughter in the background, leaving him frozen in his spot and his hope draining away. Despair clung to his body and choked him to the core with nothing to do but sit and wait. Solas had checked on her condition, healed the wounds he could and now it was just a waiting period. At first they were all by her side, but one by one they left to check on the others people, securing the borders and preparing for a move if they had to. But Cullen hadn't left yet, not yet.

      He sat there, his hands intertwined together as he felt his leg bouncing nervously gazing at the woman who on many times caught his eyes without him even realizing it. The way she smiled, those lips curving into the purest form of kindness and that blood red hair that shined against the sunlight. Her understated beauty was so disarming that it left him awestruck. She was flawless, like an untouched jewel. And not to mention her laugh, how it could warm the coldest heart and bright the summer rays of warmth even in the coldest of seasons. It was hard for him not to watch her, how she brought a light into the world of darkness, even at their most trying periods. She still looked beautiful but also looked so weak, and in his condition all he could do is sit there with weighted concern on his shoulders. The dread echoed in his heart, pounding against the cage of bone. She was a gem in the rough, a diamond never seen by the world until she was uncovered in the darkness of the night. And now he could do nothing to help her except sit there and wait.

      Her mark glowed so faintly, as his golden eyes gazed over to it. It was beaming a light blue, something he remembered often when she was around him. Why? He wasn't sure why, but that mark was always a light blue when he saw her. He had never thought to ask, always feeling that it was not his place to bring up such a sensitive topic. Everything about the mark for her was ever changing. Nothing was the same for her, not since she came from the conclave. The glint in her eye as she felt safe, how she was always asking him how he was doing even when it was she who was in danger. She was selfless beyond anyone should be and continued to do so even when her life was on the line. Cullen couldn’t believe just how noble this elf was, how even in the worse of situations she held strong against all oncoming battles. Even when people felt like there was nothing else to live for, she found a way to make them hold on, to find something to live for and believe in. She gave of herself in every way and he wondered how she had become such an altruistic woman. How the Maker worked in mysterious ways. He untangled his fingers from each other and reached over to her unmarked hand, one hand rested on top of her palm and the other wrapping underneath it.

**"Herald, do not leave us yet, we can't lose you...I can't lose you."**  He spoke so softly for a man of such power and strength. For now, he was a man of fear and concern, afraid he would lose her. Not just because she was the Herald of Andraste and not became she was the leading cause of the Inquisition, she was more than that to him. She was special, she was a shining beacon that he wish to prove himself to. To show her that he had changed. She was a mage, but he did not wish to treat her as he had done to all the other mages before. He was trying to atone, and she was his saving grace. He cared for her deeply, more than he thought he ever would

      Her body stirred as her hand tightened around his as his weary eyes looked up and over to her face, a sudden flash of worry as he leaned forward and held her hand tightly.  **"I'm here Herald. I'm not going anywhere."**  He spoke, even though he knew she could not hear him. Or could she? She was a pure mystery to him. There was so little he knew about her, why hadn't he gotten to know her better. What if he lost her now? What if...

      As if in the middle of all his uncertainty her hand tighten and her eyes opened briefly, looking at him. HEr uniquely color irises gazed at him, those cyan blue dulled with the purple on the inside. He gazed deeply into her eyes, before he watched them slowly close and her head fell to the side as she was once again gone from him, unconscious. But it was a sign. He felt her hand so tightly holding his, as if it was meant to fit there perfectly. Her reaction, it was enough to let him know that she was still there, that she hadn't given up on them or herself. She hadn't given up on herself, and he would not give up on her. Fear my plague his mind, but there was one solid thing he could count on.

      Her undying desire to fight was inspirational to him. Nesira proved to be a woman of kindness, so light hearted and unwilling to kill unless she had to, an pedestal that anyone should aspire to be like. She summoned courage out of no where, and the strength she held was undeniably powerful to everyone who met her. She was so selfless yet confident, even when she confided that she was anything but. She restored his faith in the Maker, but there was still doubts lingering in his mind. He lifted her hand up toward his head, resting it upon his forehead and his eyes closed. She unceromonstial summoned courage for Cullen just by being in her presence, as he realize he heard a spark and opened his eyes to look over at her mark.

      It was faint, flickering the same light baby blue color, but it was mixing with hint of orange, silver, and a bold turquoise color. He didn't understand it, but he hoped it was a good sign. He stood up, placing her hand carefully by her side once again as the healer had told them that she had three broken ribs, and leaned over to kiss her forehead. His lips, chapped and rough, were careful as he placed the single affection touch on her brow.  **"Nesira, our selfless Herald, you are safe."**  He spoke softly, as his hand ran over her hair. Ever so carefully he reached around the fur blanket and pulled it over her body, tucking it around her shoulders to keep her warm as she was still chilled. There was little he could do for her except let her know he was here.

      He would always be there, always by her side if she needed him. But for now, he knew he had to go speak with the other advisors and determined a course of action. If they could...


End file.
